<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Memory of Time by LadyInukimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858918">A Memory of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInukimi/pseuds/LadyInukimi'>LadyInukimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, just a sprinkle of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInukimi/pseuds/LadyInukimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna relives the tragic night when it all started. Luckily, her twin is right there beside her and Towa won't let her suffer alone.</p><p>OR</p><p>Two sisters bond, and something reminds them of home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru &amp; Setsuna &amp; Towa (InuYasha), Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru &amp; Towa (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Setsuna &amp; Towa (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Memory of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fell in love with Towa &amp; Setsuna the very first moment I saw them. I know it's not much, but I wanted to write this little one-shot and dedicate it to them.</p><p>Please, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Haha-ue! Chichi-ue!" She felt herself struggle against the body of another, who held her with an iron grip, trying to get her to move in the <em>wrong direction</em>. "They told us to run! We have to run!" They ordered them to get out of here, to safety, and yet... Flames flashed in the distance, nearly blinding the two girls. "No! I'm not leaving! Please! Please..."</p><p>There was smoke everywhere, burning fumes filling her lungs and she couldn't breath, she couldn't see, but those were her parents, if she couldn't protect them then... then...!</p><p>"Setsuna! Please! We need to go!"</p><p>Tears filling her eyes, the young girl tried to reach out one more time but she could barely move, exhausted as she was, finally deflating against the body that held her and letting darkness claim her.</p><p>"Setsuna!"</p><p>Those were her parents... and she did nothing to help them.</p><p> </p><p>───────── ☽ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>"Sister, wake up. Setsuna!"</p><p>Cold sweat running down her back, the dark haired girl awoke with a start, gasping for air and reaching out to the night... only to see emptiness filling her hand.</p><p>"It's okay, you're okay."</p><p>Towa. That was Towa, the strange girl with the white hair, who claimed to be her sister. And if Towa was here, that meant...</p><p>Controlling her breathing to calm her heart rate, just like Kohaku taught her when she first became his apprentice, Setsuna concentrated on the soft noises that filled the night air: the soft crackling of the campfire, the chirp of crickets in the grass, the wind swaying the tree branches above them...</p><p>Towa stretched out, leaning against the trunk of the tree she had behind her and held her knees against her chest.</p><p>"You were having a nightmare. I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up sooner." Towa glanced towards the other side of their little camp. "It's a miracle we didn't wake up Moroha, though."</p><p>Setsuna kept studying her, serene expression masking her inner turmoil.</p><p class="">"Setsuna?" Towa looked at her twin, eyes narrowed in concern.</p><p class="">"It was you." Setsuna whispered, reluctant warmth slowly bleeding past the armor she always kept around her. "You saved me that night."</p><p>The white-haired girl looked back at her excitedly. "So... you remember now? Did you recover your memories?"</p><p>"I... no. Not really." Disappointment flashed for an instant in Towa's eyes, but quickly hid it, not wanting to bring more pain to her twin, whose breath was still ragged from the nightmare that woke them.</p><p>Setsuna really thought the voices <em>matched</em> somehow... but after so many days of denying it overtly and covertly, often treating Towa like she did... the mere thought of admitting it terrified her. No... She needed more proof than a nightmarish dream in the middle of a forest.</p><p>But Towa... Towa <em>knew</em>. "It's okay, Setsuna," she said, "It's a start."</p><p>"No. No it's not. I failed them." Setsuna whispered, making Towa wince.</p><p>There was something angry and wet behind her eyes, but Setsuna gritted her teeth and swallowed, a tight knot in her throat not letting her utter any word. It was just a silly nightmare, so why did she feel like there was something crushing her chest? Like she couldn't breath...?</p><p>Without warning, Towa's arms enveloped her, warm and firm and holding her close. Setsuna had forgotten the feeling of a hug, always shielded under her cold facade, not letting anyone get <em>too close.</em></p><p>"We were children, Tsuna. And... it's true; we were weak." Towa assented. "But not anymore."</p><p>In any other circumstances, were this <em>any other person</em>, Setsuna would have retaliated, rejecting the show of affection. But Towa's presence inexplicably calmed her, and if she was truly her sister then...</p><p>"It smells like father."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"Your mokomoko. It has a similar scent to our father's."</p><p>"It... has?" Setsuna muttered under her breath. "I mean... suppose I believe you're my sister. You truly remember it?</p><p>Chuckling softly, Towa replied. "No, actually." After feeling her sister's glare, she clarified. "I mean... I didn't really remember, until now. You have been pushing me away since the beginning, you know?"</p><p>"I met a girl from the distant future that claimed to be my sister, and the only thing I had in common with her was a strand of red hair." Setsuna deadpanned. "What would you have done in my place?"</p><p>Towa grinned like an idiot at that.</p><p>"That's the longest sentence I've heard coming out of your mouth in one go." Towa snickered.</p><p>"Ugh."</p><p>"But... I suppose you're right."</p><p>"Hm." Setuna nodded at that. "...what did father's fur smelt like?"</p><p>"Oh. It smelt... I mean, it didn't have any particular scent to it... like sandalwood or any of those masculine scents that appear in romance novels."</p><p>"Romance... novels?"</p><p>"Nevermind. What I mean is... I don't know. I just remember being surrounded by it... feeling warm, and protected. If I had to choose one word, I'd say... it smelled like home."</p><p>Like <em>home</em>... The closest Setsuna had to a home had been the demon-slayer squad, but as much as she appreciated Kohaku and the others... it didn't feel like it came close to what Towa was describing.</p><p>Towa kept holding her until the rise and fall of Setsuna's chest felt steady and rhythmic once again. The feelings of dread and anguish slowly fading away, until all that remained was the comfort and safety of the girl beside her.</p><p>Returning to their previous spots, the twins decided to try and catch some sleep again. Tomorrow would be a busy day; they had quite a collection of youkai parts to sell to the bounty hunters, and although Towa was usually the one in charge of bargaining, they all needed the rest. But first...</p><p>"Towa."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"...You can get closer to it, I mean... if you want."</p><p>Shooting a crooked grin at her sister, Towa replied. "Huh. I see your cold exterior is finally crumbling under my undeniable charm."</p><p>"Ugh. You're insufferable."</p><p>Despite her words, Setsuna made sure her companion — who she now believed could truly be her sister — could reach the fluffy mass of fur, both girls curling slightly against it.</p><p>"Hey, Setsuna?"</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"We will find them. I'm sure of it."</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time in years, Setsuna let herself believe it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want them to hug.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>